Patrick Stewart
|Place of birth = Mirfield, West Yorkshire, UK |Roles = Performer, director, associate producer |Characters=Jean-Luc Picard (primary); Michael Williams; Locutus, Kamin Prophet |image2 = Jean-Luc Picard, 2366.jpg }} Sir Patrick Stewart, is an Emmy Award and Golden Globe-nominated, classically-trained English actor who has been playing a wide range of parts for much of his life. He has achieved great public success for his role as Captain Jean-Luc Picard, whom he portrayed for seven seasons on Star Trek: The Next Generation and in its feature film spin-offs. He is also known for his portrayal of Professor Charles Xavier in the hit X-Men films, and as the voice of Emperor Uriel Septim VI in the video game The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion. Despite his success in film, television and video games, he still considers his roots in Shakespearean theater the most important aspect of his career. Biography Stewart was born in Mirfield, Yorkshire, UK, on . His stage career started at an early age. His involvement was encouraged when, at age 12, he enrolled in an eighty-day drama course. Thereafter, his participation in local amateur dramatics increased steadily, even after he quit school at 15 to work as a reporter. However, his employer resented his dedication to the local theater and finally, after a little more than a year of Stewart's less-than-dedicated reporting, he issued him an ultimatum forcing him to choose between acting and journalism. Although it was a very good job, Stewart quit and became determined to prove himself as a professional actor. In 1957, at age 17, he enrolled in the Bristol Old Vic Theatre School, where he spent two years, learning his craft and losing his Yorkshire accent. After leaving school, Stewart was never out of work, despite a warning from an instructor, who told him that his baldness would make him a young character actor rather than a juvenile lead. Stewart, however, was able to land jobs by convincing directors that with a toupee, he could play both, doubling his range (advertising himself as "two actors for the price of one!"). His professional stage debut was at the Theatre Royal, Lincoln, in August 1959, playing Morgan in a stage adaption of Treasure Island. From birth he was brought up as a supporter of Huddersfield Town Football Club, and, even after traveling the world as an actor, likes to return to watch his team play in the town adjacent to his birthplace. He is fond of his country, stating that during his time as a Hollywood player, he feared that not only would he not be able to return to Britain and the London stage, but that he could die on an American street rather than a street in England. http://parkinson.itv.com/transcript.phtml?show_id=66 In 1997, Stewart became engaged to Star Trek: Voyager producer Wendy Neuss; they were married on 25 August 2000, and divorced 14 October 2003. He is the father of Daniel Stewart from an earlier marriage. Now an internationally respected actor known for successfully bridging the gap between the theatrical world of the Shakespearean stage and contemporary film and television, Patrick Stewart continues to demonstrate his versatility with a wide range of upcoming projects. In a 2007 video for Amnesty International and a 2009 article in The Guardian, Stewart talked about the physical abuse his mother endured because of his father while he was a child. Stewart is patron of the UK charity Refuge, which aids women and children suffering domestic violence. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SPzVUGE3dds http://www.guardian.co.uk/society/2009/nov/27/patrick-stewart-domestic-violence It was reported in the New York Post of Wednesday September 19, 2012 that Stewart who had recently purchased a US$2 million mansion in Park Slope, Brooklyn, New York, had run into trouble early on into his move. Stewart had requested Time Warner Cable to install service in his new home but that after 36 hours, he was still waiting for the work to be done. Stewart took to Twitter and posted his displeasure with Time Warner. Costar and friend LeVar Burton responded to Stewart's posts by commenting he had been in the same predicament with Time Warner Cable. Stewart's original post was reposted a total of 1115 times. Stewart commented he had lost the will to fight but Stewart was indeed serviced. An update to Stewart's cable woes was printed in the New York Post of Friday September 21, 2012. Stewart, having been broken down by Time Warner Cable's lack of response after 36 hours of Stewart waiting for his service connection, dropped Time Warner and had decided to go with satellite cable service instead. ''Star Trek'' Stewart originated the role of Captain Picard in the pilot episode for Star Trek: The Next Generation, entitled . In the early pre-production stage of the series, TNG producer Robert H. Justman wanted Stewart for the role of Data. (Patrick Stewart: The Unauthorized Biography) Despite the character being French in origin, Stewart plays the character with a British accent albeit one distinct from that of his own birthplace in Yorkshire. Regardless, the role garnered him millions of fans, and earned him Best Actor nominations from the American Television Awards and the Screen Actors Guild. Stewart was invited to read for the part of Jean-Luc Picard after Robert Justman saw him during Shakespeare readings at a lecture at UCLA. Gene Roddenberry's first thought was that he "can't put a bald head man in the captain's chair". (TNG Season 1 DVD special feature "The Beginning") He also played Picard in the pilot episode of spin-off series Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, (in which he was also seen as Picard's Borg-assimilated alter ego Locutus). He went on to play Picard in the four Next Generation motion pictures, with his performance in the eighth Star trek film, , earning him a Best Actor Saturn Award nomination from the Academy of Science Fiction, Fantasy & Horror Films as well as a Favorite Actor nomination from the Blockbuster Movie Awards. In addition, he has voiced the role of Picard in several video games, the most recent of which was Star Trek: Legacy, which also featured the voice of fellow Trek captains William Shatner (James T. Kirk), Avery Brooks (Benjamin Sisko), Kate Mulgrew (Kathryn Janeway), and Scott Bakula (Jonathan Archer). In addition to his starring role on TNG, he directed several episodes. He also served as associate producer for the film . Stewart has always been very aware of how closely identified William Shatner and Leonard Nimoy have become with their Star Trek characters. To combat the threat of typecasting, Stewart refuses to use any Star Trek terminology in the commercial voice-over work he does. "Make it so" and "Engage" are the two most common terms he has vetoed from commercial scripts he has performed. (Trek: The Next Generation Crew Book) Stewart was also a member of The Sunspots, a band which also consists of TNG co-stars Jonathan Frakes, Michael Dorn, and LeVar Burton. They appeared as the background vocals for "It's a Sin to Tell a Lie" on Brent Spiner's 1991 album "Ol' Yellow Eyes is Back". Stewart made his latest appearance as Picard in the tenth feature film, . Prior to the announcement that a [[Star Trek (film)|prequel Trek film]] overseen by J.J. Abrams was underway, there were rumors that one more TNG film was in the works, despite the financial and critical failure of Nemesis. Since then, however, Stewart has stated his belief that playing Picard in another film likely wouldn't happen, comparing it to "a romantic relationship that's over". Nonetheless, he doesn't completely rule out the possibility. http://www.telegraph.co.uk/arts/main.jhtml?xml=/arts/2006/07/24/btstewart24.xml Several costumes and components worn by Stewart were sold off on the It's A Wrap! sale and auction on eBay, including a pair of Starfleet dress uniform boots and a civilian costume lot. Relationships with other Star Trek cast members In the special features section of the 7th Season DVD release of Star Trek: The Next Generation, Stewart expounds on his relationship with other Trek cast members, providing a unique insight into the behind-the-scenes relationships that occurred between the various actors. Far from the character of Picard, who commanded the bridge of the Enterprise without question, Stewart was seen as an equal (and occasionally subordinate) to the actors he worked with and, in some cases, came into conflict with them. Stewart mentions in particular Michael Dorn, with whom he had many loud and vocal arguments on the set, and on one occasion seriously offended both Dorn and LeVar Burton by making a comment on the set seen as racist towards the two African American actors. Stewart stated that at the time he thought it was an innocent remark, but for years was haunted by the incident since he felt he had permanently damaged his relationship with these two actors. Stewart also reminisced regarding Wil Wheaton, and how Stewart never saw him as a child actor but rather an adult actor on equal standing who just needed to gain a bit more experience. Stewart also held close relationships with Brent Spiner and Jonathan Frakes, relationships Stewart admits were fostered mostly due to the large number of "ready room scenes" with Data, Picard, and Riker, all of which were shot late into the night mostly on Fridays after the rest of the Trek cast had gone home. Regarding his female co-workers, Stewart wonders what would have become of the show had Denise Crosby remained on-board but also states that the departure of Crosby was what made Michael Dorn so successful since the character of Worf was thus able to grow and eventually move into another series as a major character. Of Gates McFadden, Stewart says he had a close working relationship and also with Marina Sirtis who as "another Brit" was just as out of place on an American show as Stewart sometimes felt himself. Stage work In 1966 Stewart joined the Royal Shakespeare Company, with whom he remained for nearly twenty years. Stewart is an Honorary Associate Artist of the Royal Shakespeare Company, having been made an Associate Artist in 1967. With the RSC, he has played such roles as King John, Shylock, Henry IV, Cassius, Titus Andronicus, Oberon, Leontes, Enobarbus, Touchstone, and Launce. He has also starred in many contemporary works with the RSC, including premiere productions by Tom Stoppard, Edward Bond, Howard Barker, and David Rudkin. Stewart's association with the RSC ultimately brought him to the Broadway stage, performing in the Company's production of A Midsummer Night's Dream, which ran for 62 performances in 1971. Stewart went on to join the Royal National Theatre in the 1980s (for which he played the title role in Peter Shaffer's play Yonadab at the National Theater in 1986, among other productions), although he rejoined the RSC for productions of Othello in 1997 (with Stewart playing the title role) and Anthony and Cleopatra, Julius Caesar, and The Tempest in 2006. Among Stewart's most well-known and acclaimed stage work is his one-man adaptation of Charles Dickens' A Christmas Carol, portraying all of the story's characters himself. He performed the play on Broadway first in December 1991, winning a Drama Desk Award for Outstanding Solo Performance/One Person Show in the following year. He staged encore performances in December and January of 1993, 1994, and 1995 and staged yet another performance in December 2001 as a benefit for the survivors and the families of victims of the September 11, 2001, terrorist attacks. Stewart earned another Drama Desk Award nomination in 1996, this time as Outstanding Actor in a Play for his starring role in a Broadway production of Shakespeare's The Tempest. He received a second Outstanding Actor Drama Desk nomination in 1999 for his starring role in the Broadway play The Ride Down Mt. Morgan. His most recent work on Broadway was a revival of Harold Pinter's The Caretaker in 2003-04. Although Stewart has had great success in both film and television, especially with his role on TNG, he has repeatedly gone on record as saying that stage theater is his first love. In fact, he has gone on record as stating that his being offered the role of Picard on Star Trek: The Next Generation was a "calamity" as it kept him away from the London stage. Although he was "immensely grateful" for the changes which Star Trek brought to his life, he now feels as though he has "a lot of catching up to do". He feels that "not that there have been lost opportunities, but that there are things I might have done and I've got to do a lot of them quickly now". http://www.thestage.co.uk/tvtoday/2007/02/patrick_stewart_star_trek_was_a_calamity.php He also felt that, because acting on the British stage is all he's wanted to do, his work in Hollywood lacked substance. http://parkinson.itv.com/transcript.phtml?show_id=66 Stewart starred in a production of William Shakespeare's Macbeth in 2007, playing the title role. The play began at the Chichester Festival Theatre and then moved to West End's Gielgud Theatre. In February 2008, the play transferred to the Brooklyn Academy of Music http://www.playbill.com/news/article/111484.html and was later performed at the Lyceum Theatre on Broadway. http://www.broadway.com/gen/Buzz_Story.aspx?ci=561710 Stewart was hailed as the "Macbeth of a lifetime" and won several awards for his performance. http://www.trektoday.com/news/290907_02.shtml Stewart currently co-stars with ex-''Doctor Who'' actor in a production of Hamlet for the Royal Shakespeare Company, which has since been transfered to the screen as a Christmas Drama. Stewart will be playing Claudius to Tennant's Hamlet. http://www.ifmagazine.com/new.asp?article=5007 Coincidentally, Stewart has stated in an interview he is keen for a role in Doctor Who, as he is a fan of the program, but has not yet been asked to appear. http://www.digitalspy.co.uk/cult/a76476/patrick-stewart-keen-to-star-in-who.html. After a run in Stratford, the play transferred to London's West End. Stewart was awarded the for best supporting actor in March 2009 for the role. http://news.bbc.co.uk/1/hi/entertainment/arts_and_culture/7931188.stm Patrick Stewart worked alongside his co-star from the X-Men series, and his friend, Ian McKellen in a Scottish production of Waiting for Godot. Film and television Stewart made the transition from stage to British television in the early 1970s, although his earliest appearances in the media were televised plays. In his first experience in a television drama, he played a fireman in Episode 638 of the long running British ITV soap opera Coronation Street. In 1974, however, he began making a full transition (although remaining in familiar territory) in the Royal Shakespeare Company's made-for-TV adaptation of Antony and Cleopatra, in which Stewart played the supporting role of Enobarbus, co-starring with fellow future Star Trek alum W. Morgan Sheppard. That same year, Stewart had a role in the BBC mini-series Fall of Eagles, his first TV project that was not associated with a stage production, co-starring Tony Jay and John Rhys-Davies. By the following year, Stewart had broken into feature films. He made his film debut playing Ejlert Løvborg in the drama Hedda, Henrik Ibsen's play Hedda Gabler. This was followed with the thriller Hennessy that same year. In 1976, Stewart acquired some early recognition for his role as the ruthless Sejanus in the acclaimed BBC mini-series I, Claudius. This epic production, which received an Emmy Award nomination as Outstanding Limited Series, also co-starred John Rhys-Davies. Stewart went on to play King Leondegrance in John Boorman's 1981 fantasy epic Excalibur, Stewart's first film produced by an American film company, although it was filmed in Ireland. By 1984, Stewart was more actively taking parts in Hollywood film productions. Among these was the supporting role of Gurney Halleck in the cult adaptation of Frank Herbert's Dune. His co-stars in this film included Brad Dourif, Virginia Madsen, and Dean Stockwell, all of whom went on to guest star on a Star Trek series. In 1985 alone, Stewart could be seen in no less than five feature films. Included among those are Lifeforce (a sci-fi thriller in which Stewart has his first on-screen kiss – with a man) and The Doctor and the Devils (a horror movie also featuring W. Morgan Sheppard). In 1986, he had a supporting role as a duke in the biographical period drama Lady Jane – also featuring W. Morgan Sheppard. After this, however, Stewart was signed on to The Next Generation and, for seven years, his film career took a backseat to commanding the starship . Nonetheless, he did continue appearing in films while TNG was in production. In 1991's L.A. Story (which also featured Iman in a small role), he was briefly seen as a stuck-up maitre'd at a restaurant called L'Idiot; Time Winters played one of the waiters in this restaurant. There is also Mel Brooks' 1993 spoof Robin Hood: Men in Tights in which Stewart made a cameo appearance as King Richard at the end of the film. In addition, he starred in the 1993 TV movie Death Train and he also had a supporting role as a villain in the 1994 action film Gunmen. Stewart appeared twice on the long-running children's program Sesame Street. In one segment, he praised the letter "B" in the form of a Shakespearean monologue ("A 'B' or not a 'B'?"). He and his TNG co-star Whoopi Goldberg are some of the few who had a segment on the show that did not feature any puppets, nor actors playing regular characters. In his second appearance on the program, he ordered "Make it so, number 1", to the number 1 when he kept running around the set. After production on Next Generation completed, Stewart appeared in the 1994 TV movie In Search of Dr. Seuss, along with Matt Frewer, Whoopi Goldberg, Graham Jarvis, Christopher Lloyd, and Andrea Martin. Stewart then played a gay man in the drama Jeffrey, with DS9 guest star Steven Weber playing the title role and Star Trek: Voyager actors Ethan Phillips and Patrick Kerr co-starring. In 1997, Stewart played the villain in two films: Richard Donner's action thriller Conspiracy Theory (for which he won as Favorite Supporting Actor in a Suspense film from the Blockbuster Movie Awards) and the lighter-hearted Masterminds. The following year, he returned to the role of the hero as the star of the film Safe House, with Joy Kilpatrick playing his daughter. Stewart received an Emmy Award nomination and a Golden Globe nomination for his portrayal of Captain Ahab in the 1998 TV movie adaptation of Herman Melville's Moby Dick. (It is amusing to note that Stewart acted his rather lengthy role as Captain Ahab after his discussion with Lily concerning Ahab in .) Stewart earned yet another nomination from both the Emmys and the Golden Globes for playing King Henry II in the 2003 adaptation of James Goldman's play The Lion in Winter. In between, Stewart starred as Ebenezer Scrooge in a 1999 TV adaptation of A Christmas Carol, for which he received a second Saturn Award nomination and a second Screen Actors Guild nomination, and reunited with TNG co-star Colm Meaney for the 2002 TV movie King of Texas, an updated adaptation of Shakespeare's King Lear. Stewart also served as an executive producer for the latter three movies. Stewart's most successful, most well-known non-''Trek'' film role is that of Professor Charles Francis Xavier (aka "Professor X") in the X-Men films based on the hugely popular Marvel Comics characters. Even before he was cast as Xavier, Stewart was long a fan-favorite choice to play the part. Stewart's performance in the first film earned him his third Saturn Award nomination and third Blockbuster Entertainment Award nomination. All three X-Men films – X-Men in 2000, X2 in 2003, and X-Men: The Last Stand in 2006 – co-starred his one-time TNG castmate Famke Janssen ( ). The first two also featured Bruce Davison, while the last film also co-starred Kelsey Grammer. Stewart and Grammer – the latter of whom guest-starred in the TNG episode – co-starred with each other on an episode in the final season of Grammer's hit sitcom, in which Stewart played the very gay theater producer, Alistair Burke. Stewart reprised his role as Professor X in a cameo in the 2009 prequel film X-Men Origins: Wolverine, and will reunite with Singer for 2014's X-Men: Days of Future Past. Patrick Stewart was considered for the role of the Eighth Doctor and the (canonically Third) Master in . http://www.shannonsullivan.com/drwho/serials/tvm.html Stewart has revealed in an interview that he might have been considered by producers for the role, but he was never formally approached. Stewart recently appeared in a comedy skit on The Daily Show hosted by the similarly named Jon Stewart when he wore a wig pretending to be Daily Show corespondent John Oliver making satire of the recent American Football Replacement Referee Controversy. Stewart took off the wig when the real Oliver emerged and for the duration of the sketch, Stewart quoted lines from the vast Shakespearean productions in which he has starred. On Tuesday November 6, 2012, Stewart returned to The Daily Show as announcer for their 2012 Presidential election coverage. A lifelong fan of motor racing, Stewart holds a racing competition license and recently hosted an episode of Racing Legends for the BBC in which he met his childhood hero Sir Stirling Moss. Voice work Stewart has lent his voice to a variety of animated films and TV shows. In 1994, Stewart, his TNG co-star Whoopi Goldberg, and Frank Welker voiced a trio of talking books in The Pagemaster, a fantasy film starring Christopher Lloyd and Ed Begley, Jr. and also featuring the voices of Leonard Nimoy and Robert Picardo. He also voiced Dr. Lloyd Steam in the Japanese Anime Steam Boy. http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0348121/ In 1998, Stewart voiced Pharaoh Seti I in the Biblical animated film The Prince of Egypt. The following year, Stewart and the aforementioned Kelsey Grammer voiced the pigs Napoleon and Snowball, respectively, in a TV adaptation of George Orwell's Animal Farm. And in 2001, Stewart played the evil King Goobot in Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius, which also featured the voice of Andrea Martin. In 2005, Stewart and DS9 recurring actor Wallace Shawn lent their voices to the Disney movie Chicken Little. Regarding his work in this film, Stewart said in an interview for Disney's Movie Surfer that "umpteenth time's the charm". This is in reference to the fact that the heavy schedules for The Next Generation and its movies forced Stewart to turn down roles in previous Disney animated films, including Francis the bulldog in Oliver & Company(eventually voiced by Roscoe Lee Browne), http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0095776/trivia King Triton in The Little Mermaid (ultimately voiced by DS9 guest star Kenneth Mars), Cogsworth in Beauty and The Beast (ultimately voiced by Stewart's one-time TNG co-star, David Ogden Stiers), Jafar in Aladdin (which he calls his deepest regret), Zazu in The Lion King, Ratcliffe in Pocahontas (also voiced by Stiers), Frollo in The Hunchback of Notre Dame (which went to Tony Jay), Zeus in Hercules, and Dr. Jumba Jookiba in Lilo & Stitch (again, this role went to David Ogden Stiers). He also had to turn down the title role in Disney's The Great Mouse Detective due to his commitment to a play. In addition, he was turned down for the role of Clayton in Disney's Tarzan as the director felt Brian Blessed's voice was perfect for the character. He was also considered for the role of Rasputin in Don Bluth's animated film for Twentieth Century Fox, Anastasia, before Christopher Lloyd took the role. http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0118617/trivia After voicing in Chicken Little, Stewart voiced "The Great Prince" in Disney's 2006 direct-to-DVD release Bambi II. In 2007, Stewart can be heard supplying the voice of the main villain in the CG-animated film TMNT (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles). Stewart also lent his voice to the sixth season The Simpsons episode "Homer the Great", playing a character named "Number One." Stewart provides the voice of Emperor Uriel Septim VII in The Elder Scrolls video game series, in the fourth game, Oblivion, for which he won the 2006 Spike TV Video Game Award. His voice was used in a trailer at E3 for the game Castlevania: Lord of Shadows, for the Xbox 360 and Playstation 3. Whether his voice will be used in the game itself remains to be seen. Stewart supplied his voice for 2012's Dorothy of Oz working again with Kelsey Grammer and also behind the microphone with Michael Krawic. Seth MacFarlane At present, Stewart plays the recurring role of CIA Director Avery Bullock in Seth MacFarlane's animated series, American Dad! His role often has references to Star Trek; for example, Bullock refers to his close aide as "Number One." In addition, Stewart is among the many Star Trek actors who have lent their voice to MacFarlane's Family Guy. In the episode "Peter's Got Woods", Stewart, Jonathan Frakes and Michael Dorn voiced their characters in a TNG spoof in which Picard makes fun of Worf's forehead. This scene actually replaced one which would have featured Stewart and Marina Sirtis in their roles as Picard and Troi, with Troi picking up some disturbing thoughts from a panicky Picard. Stewart and all his fellow castmates had lent their voices for the episode "Not All Dogs Go to Heaven" in which Stewie Griffin kidnaps them and forces them to spend the day together. He also appeared as Jean-Luc Picard in the third Family Guy Star Wars spoof "It's a Trap!!," for only one line "We're having tea, thank you very much". In addition, Michael Dorn appeared as Worf. Upcoming projects Stewart is currently set to produce and star in a film version of Shakespeare's The Merchant of Venice set in 20th century Las Vegas, which is being written by scribe John Logan. According to Stewart, the idea for this film came from an argument between himself and Logan after the latter called Merchant a "loathsome play." http://www.theargus.co.uk/news/1440715.macbeth_minerva_theatre_chichester_until_sat_sept_1/ In addition to Stewart's stage work, he has been cast to play the villain, a Russian general in A Good Day to Die Hard with Pasha Lychnikoff, the latest installment of the successful Die Hard film franchise. A Good Day to Die Hard is scheduled for release in 2013. Honors and achievements on the set of in ]] In 1996, in honor of his work on the stage, Stewart received the prestigious Will Award from The Shakespeare Theatre in Washington, DC. The honor is given annually to an individual who makes "a significant contribution to classical theater in America." That same year, Stewart also won a Grammy Award for "Best Spoken Word Album for Children" for his narrative work on Prokofiev: Peter and the Wolf. In the 2001 New Years' Honours List, Her Majesty Queen Elizabeth II of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland conferred on Stewart the honor of Officer of the (OBE). In 2004, Patrick Stewart was named Chancellor of Huddersfield University. In 2005, Stewart received an Emmy Award nomination for appearing – as himself – on the sitcom Extras. In 2006 Stewart was voted as the second-sexiest retired man in the UK, just after Sean Connery. Stewart had previously been voted the "Sexiest Man on Television" by TV Guide in 1992. In 2007 he was named as the next Cameron Mackintosh Visiting Professor of Contemporary Theatre at St. Catherine's College, University of Oxford. In that same year, he won the prize for Best Performance In A Play at the Theatrical Management Association (TMA) Awards for his portrayal of the title role in the Chichester Festival Theatre's production of Macbeth. Stewart was named Best Actor of 2007 at the London Evening Standard Theatre Awards for his performance in the West End production of Macbeth. http://news.bbc.co.uk/1/hi/entertainment/7115359.stm In 2008 Stewart was awarded the Best Shakespearean Performance prize from the Critics' Circle Theatre Awards for his performance in Macbeth. He shared the award with actor Chiwetel Ejiofor, who won for his performance in a production of Othello. http://www.officiallondontheatre.co.uk/news/display/cm/contentId/97689 Stewart was nominated for a Tony Award for Best Performance By a Leading Actor in a Play for his performance in Macbeth. http://www.tonyawards.com/en_US/nominees/index.html He is the first actor to be nominated for a Tony Award for playing Macbeth. http://www.playbill.com/news/article/117702.html The play received a total of six Tony nominations, including Stewart's. http://www.tonyawards.com/en_US/nominees/shows/200805091210306622921.html http://trekmovie.com/2008/05/13/patrick-stewart-nominated-for-tony/ On 14 July, 2008, Stewart was named Professor of Performing Arts at Huddersfield University, where he has been chancellor since 2004. http://news.bbc.co.uk/2/hi/uk_news/england/bradford/7505295.stm Stewart was awarded a knighthood by Queen Elizabeth II for his services to drama. Announced in the New Years' Honours List published in December 2009, he was formally knighted on 2 June 2010. http://latimesblogs.latimes.com/herocomplex/2010/06/patrick-stewarts-knighthood-arrives.html Stewart recently shared in the honor of carrying the Olympic Flame in London to celebrate the 2012 Summer games. http://trekmovie.com/2012/07/23/patrick-stewart-carries-olympic-torch-for-london-games/ Appearances as Jean-Luc Picard * all episodes * * * * * * (archive voice) Additional characters File:Beta Renner cloud influencing Picard.jpg|Jean-Luc Picard under the influence of the Beta Renner cloud File:Michael Williams.jpg|Michael Williams File:Picard alien replacement.jpg|Alien replacement of Picard File:Picard, Barclay program 15.jpg|Picard (hologram, Barclay Program 15) File:Picard hologram.jpg|Picard (hologram) File:Jean-Luc Picard, 2383.jpg|Admiral Jean-Luc Picard (hologram) File:Picard-Jack Crusher corpse.jpg|Picard (illusion) File:Kamin.jpg|Kamin File:Picard prophet2369.jpg|Prophet in the form of Jean-Luc Picard File:Locutus Prophet.jpg|Prophet in the form of Locutus of Borg File:Picard illusion 2369.jpg|Picard (illusion) File:Picard illusion, 2370.jpg|Picard (illusion) Star Trek directorial credits *TNG: ** ** ** ** ** Star Trek interviews Patrick Stewart was interviewed for the following Star Trek specials: * TNG Season 1 DVD special feature "The Beginning" * TNG Season 1 DVD special feature "Selected Crew Analysis" ("Casting", "Character Notes", "Camaraderie") * TNG Season 1 DVD special feature "The Making of a Legend" * TNG Season 1 DVD special feature "Memorable Missions" * TNG Season 2 DVD special feature "Selected Crew Analysis Year Two", interviewed on * TNG Season 2 DVD special feature "Departmental Briefing Year Two: Memorable Missions" ( ), interviewed on * TNG Season 3 DVD special feature "Mission Overview Year Three" ("The Doctor Returns"), interviewed on * TNG Season 3 DVD special feature "Mission Overview Year Three" ( , "Guinan Returns"), interviewed on 15 November 2001 * TNG Season 3 DVD special feature "Selected Crew Analysis Year Three", interviewed on 27 September 1989 * TNG Season 3 DVD special feature "Selected Crew Analysis Year Three" ("Crew Profile: Jean-Luc Picard", "Crew Profile: Riker and Troi"), interviewed on 15 November 2001 * TNG Season 3 DVD special feature "Memorable Missions" ( ), interviewed on 15 November 2001 * TNG Season 4 DVD special feature "Mission Overview Year Four", interviewed on 15 November 2001 * TNG Season 4 DVD special feature "Selected Crew Analysis" ("Crew Profile: Wesley Crusher"), interviewed on 15 November 2001 * TNG Season 4 DVD special feature "Departmental Briefing Year Four" ("Production", "Make Up"), interviewed on 15 November 2001 * TNG Season 4 DVD special feature "Inside the Star Trek Archives" ("The Legacy of Dixon Hill"), interviewed on 15 November 2001 * TNG Season 5 DVD special feature "Mission Overview Year Five" ("A Visit from Spock", , ), interviewed on 15 November 2001 * TNG Season 5 DVD special feature "Departmental Briefing Year Five" ("Production"), interviewed on 15 November 2001 * TNG Season 5 DVD special feature "A Tribute to Gene Roddenberry" ("Gene Roddenberry Building Dedicated to Star Trek's Creator"), interviewed on 6 March 1987, , and * TNG Season 6 DVD special feature "Mission Overview Year Six" ("Chain of Command"), interviewed on 15 November 2001 * TNG Season 6 DVD special feature "Bold New Directions Year Six", interviewed on 15 November 2001 * TNG Season 7 DVD special feature "A Captain's Tribute Year Seven", interviewed on and 15 November 2001 * TNG Season 7 DVD special feature "Departmental Briefing Year Seven" ("A Captain Takes Action"), interviewed on 15 November 2001 * TNG Season 7 DVD special feature "Starfleet Moments & Memories Year Seven" ("A Unique Legacy", "A Unique Family"), interviewed on and 15 November 2001 * "Patrick Stewart - Captain Jean-Luc Picard", The Official Star Trek: The Next Generation Magazine Vol. 1, pp. 10-12, interviewed by Marc Shapiro * "Patrick Stewart - Captain Jean-Luc Picard", The Official Star Trek: The Next Generation Magazine Vol. 4, pp. 10-13, interviewed by Dennis Fischer * "Status Report: Changes", The Official Star Trek: The Next Generation Magazine Vol. 7, p. 6 * "Epic Messages", The Official Star Trek: The Next Generation Magazine Vol. 14, p. 29, interviewed by Peter Bloch-Hansen * "Captain's View", The Official Star Trek: The Next Generation Magazine Vol. 19, p. 61, interviewed by Lynne Stephens See also * Patrick Stewart: The Unauthorized Biography External links * * * * * PatrickStewart.org - official fanclub site cs:Patrick Stewart de:Patrick Stewart es:Patrick Stewart fr:Patrick Stewart nl:Patrick Stewart pl:Patrick Stewart Category:Directors Category:Performers Category:Movies performers Category:TNG performers Category:DS9 performers Category:ENT performers Category:Video game performers Category:Saturn Award nominees